Satu untuk Selamanya
by Myuuga Arai
Summary: //IchiRuki//Darah, air mata, dan siraman air hujan menjadi penyusunnya. Cinta mereka akan abadi di bawah langit yang manaungi, ataukah akan lekang di balik bayang keindahan yang semu? .ONESHOT.


**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

-

**Satu untuk Selamanya**

**© Myuuga Arai**

**-**

Malam telah begitu larut ketika Ichigo mendapati Rukia sedang duduk termenung di beranda rumahnya. Sambil mengucek mata karena masih mengantuk, Ichigo menegur Rukia dengan suara pelan, "Sedang apa malam-malam begini? Kau tidak tidur?"

Rukia menggeleng, "Aku belum ngantuk. Kau sendiri kenapa terbangun?" Rukia menoleh, mendapati Ichigo yang terlihat sangat lucu—rambut acak-acakan, mata menyipit karena terlalu mengantuk, baju yang kusut, dan sejuta hal lain yang pasti akan mengundang tawa. "Bwahaha! Kau-kau aneh sekali Ichigo! K-kau—hahaha…" Rukia tertawa sambil memegang perutnya yang mulai terasa sakit.

Ichigo hanya diam, terlihat memikirkan dan mengamati sesuatu. Alisnya bertaut, tanda ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu, dan untuk kali ini, Rukia tidak mampu membaca makna tersirat dari ekspresi Ichigo.

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo masih bungkam, dan tepat saat Rukia akan mengeluarkan omelannya, tangan pemuda bermata tajam itu terulur, menyentuh kening rukia.

Dan bodohnya, ia sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa wajah rukia kini memerah karenanya.

"Kau panas sekali, cebol! Cepat istirahat!" Ichigo tampak terkejut mendapati suhu tubuh rukia yang tidak biasa itu. Dan memerahnya wajah rukia ia anggap bahwa rukia sedang demam parah.

Berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya, dengan cepat rukia membalas kata-kata ichigo itu dengan ejekan, "Hei, bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku tidak enak badan? Ah, kau mengkhawatirkanku, ya?"

Muka Ichigo ikut memerah karenanya. "Cih, siapa yang mengkhawatirkanmu! Aku cuma berpikir, aku bisa kerepotan bila harus melawan hollow sendirian!"

"Oh, oke, aku akan tidur karena kau mengkhawatirkan keadaanku , Tuan Kurosaki. Yah, walau pun kau tak mau mengakuinya…"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mengkhawatir—"

"Selamat malam!" potong Rukia cepat.

"Dasar Cebol!"

---

"Bangun Ichigo-baka! Bangunnnn!!" suara nyaring Kon yang menggema di pagi hari dengan sukses menghancurkan mimpi indah Ichigo.

Ichigo membuka matanya, bersiap menghamburkan rentetan kata-kata protes. Namun baru saja hendak membuka mulut, pemuda itu segera terpaku mendapati bahwa kini jam menunjukan pukul 07.45—dan tentu saja itu berarti 15 menit lagi bel sekolah akan berbunyi.

Dan ia baru bangun.

Menyempatkan diri untuk berteriak 'ARGGGHHH' sesaat, pemuda itupun segera melesat menuju kamar mandi. "Kon! Kami terlambat! Kau, bangunkan Rukia! Aku mau mandi!"

Kon menghela napas, "Hei-hei, nee-san itu anak yang rajin! Kau tahu, ia sudah berangkat dari tadi!"

Ichigo membelalakkan matanya, "Apa? Kenapa ia tidak menungguku? Siapa yang memasak sarapan untuknya?" ah, ia baru ingat kalau hari ini keluarganya sedang pergi, dan itu berarti tidak ada yang memasak.

Kon menggeleng, "Nee-san bilang ia akan sarapan di sekolah."

Ichigo mengangguk, dan memutuskan akan menegur Rukia nanti. _Bukankah Rukia sedang sakit?_

---

"Kuchiki-san, kau tidak bersamaa Kurosaki-kun? Maksudku, aku tidak melihatnya dari tadi…" Inoue bertanya begitu Rukia memasuki kelas.

Rukia tersenyum, "Tidak, tapi mungkin ia akan menyusul nanti."

Inoue hanya tersenyum sebari mengangguk. _Tidak apa-apa deh. Mungkin sebentar lagi Kurosaki-kun datang._

KRINGGGGG!!

"T-tidak! bagaimana ini! Jam pelajaran akan dimulai! Kurosaki-kun belum datang!"Inoue terlihat cemas.

"Selamat Pagi! Anak-anak hari ini kita akan ulangan! Ada yang belum masuk kelas?" tanya Takashi-sensei—guru yang terkenal killer di sekolah—begitu memasuki kelas.

Semua saling berpandangan, ngeri membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Ichigo seandainya ia benar-benar tidak memiliki alasan bagus untuk keterlambatannya kali ini. Tentu saja, terlambat saat pelajaran Takashi-sensei adalah hal terburuk nomer dua selain terbunuh.

"Saya ulangi, siapa yang belum—mana Kurosaki?" Takashi-sensei menjawab pertanyaan sendiri begitu menyadari bahwa pemuda berambur mencolok itu tidak berada di kelas. "Apa dia terlambat?"

Semua bergidik menyadari bahwa tubuh Takashi-sensei mulai memancarkan aura pembunuh.

"A-aku tahu Kurosaki-kun di mana, sensei…" seorang anak perempuan berdiri—Kuchiki Rukia. Well, mungkin saat ini memang hanya Rukia yang memiliki keberanian untuk bercakap dengan sensei-dengan-aura-pembunuh itu.

"Kemana dia?" tanya Takashi-sensei dengan wajah seram.

"Eng, tadi aku melihatnya sedang menolong seorang nenek yang membawa barang berat. Tadinya, aku juga ingin menolong nenek itu. Tapi Kurosaki-kun melarangku. Katanya, perempuan tidak boleh membawa barang berat." Rukia memasang wajah aktris-nya yang terbaik, berusaha mengadali Takashi-sensei dengan wajah polosnya. "Jadi, Kurosaki-kun tidak bersalah, sensei…"

Takashi-sensei terdiam dengan kening mengerut—tanda berpikir keras. Mungkin ia terlalu bingung memutuskan apakah ia akan mengirim si bandel-berkepala-oranye itu ke ruang kepala sekolah ataukah mempercayai kata-kata muridnya yang manis ini—dan itu berarti, ia akan mengampuni Ichigo.

"Oh, baiklah, Nak. Aku akan mengampuninya kali ini, jadi kau boleh duduk kembali." Takashi-sensei mengalah begitu melihat mata Rukia yang tampak begitu jujur—oh well, kita semua tahu Rukia pandai bersandiwara.

"B-baik sensei." Rukia kembali ke tempat duduknya. _Ichigo bodoh! Kemana saja dia! Jam segini belum datang!_

Sregggggg

Seolah mendengar panggilan Rukia, Ichigo datang tepat pada waktunya—dan tentu saja dengan wajah pucat pasi karena manyadari bahwa ia telat di pelajaran Takashi-sensei.

"Ano, sensei. Aku—" Ichigo tak sempat menyelesaikan alasan yang sudah dipikirkannya di jalan sedari tadi begitu Takashi-sensei justru menginterupsinya dengan wajah bangga.

"Sudah, aku sudah dengar alasanmu terlambat dari Kuchiki. Apa yang kau lakukan memang sangat benar, dan kaulah pria sejati."

Ichigo mengernyitkan kening dengan mulut ternganga, "Oh, baiklah." katanya akhirnya. Membuang kesempatan bagus bukan hal baik, bukan? Jadi sebaiknya ia membungkam dan menurut saja apa kata senseinya itu sebelum si killer-menyeramkan itu berubah pikiran.

"Pagi, pemalas." Rukia mengejek Ichigo yang baru sampai di tempat duduknya—bangku sebelah rukia.

"Kau—ini salahmu! Kau tidak membangunkanku! Aku itu terlambat bangun karena mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu yang sedang sakit! Tapi kau malah—" Ichigo terdiam ketika menyadari seisi kelas sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan yang—err—mengejek.

Oh, kecuali Takashi-sensei tentunya. Karena hanya Takashi-sensei yang memberikan tatapan membunuh.

"Kalian. Ikut. Saya. Ke. Ruang. Guru." Suara Takashi yang penuh penekanan berarti di baliknya membuat pasangan adu mulut itu menelan ludah. Yang lainnya hanya memasang tatapan 'kasihan-sekali-mereka-berdua'.

---

"Cih! Ini gara-gara kau! Kalau kau tidak memancing emosiku, kita tidak akan mengepel koridor sekolah seperti ini! Dasar bodoh!" Ichigo terus-menerus meruntuk pada gadis di sisinya itu.

"Hei, siapa suruh berteriak kencang-kencang! Lagipula aku kan hanya menyambut kedatanganmu, Tuan Pemarah!"

"Kau—"

Belum sempat Ichigo menyelesaikan omelannya, dengan sigap tubuhnya menangkap tubuh Rukia yang limbung secara tiba-tiba dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapannya.

"Rukia!" ia terkejut mendapati panas tubuh rukia benar-benar abnormal—dan ia mengutuki dirinya sendiri karena tak menyadari kondisi Rukia.

Tanpa membuang waktu, dengan cepat dibawanya Rukia pulang ke rumahnya (baca: bolos) tanpa izin dari sekolah.

-

-

"Nii-san! Rukia-nee kenapa?" tanya Karin begitu Ichigo pulang membawa Rukia yang pingsan.

"Entahlah. Badannya panas. Karin, tolong sediakan makanan dan obat, lalu bawa ke kamarku. Cepat!"

Karin mengangguk, "Baik!"

---

"Emmm…" Rukia membuka matanya perlahan, dan dengan cepat segera melongo menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi. Kurosaki Ichigo berada persis di atas tubuhnya, menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Rukia untuk memeriksa suhu tubuh gadis mungil itu.

"Arggghhhh! Apa-apan kau, Ichigo!" omel Rukia sambil melempar bantal terdekat yag dapat dijangkaunya.

Ichigo menggeleng keheranan, "Sedang apa? Aku cuma memeriksa suhu tubuhmu kok! Atau, jangan-jangan kau mengharapkan hal lain ya?" goda Ichigo sambil tersenyum.

Wajah Rukia memerah, "Bodoh! A-aku cuma…"

Pipipip

Alat pemancar hollow milik Rukia berbunyi—dan Rukia sangat bersyukur karenaya. Dengan sigap, Rukia pun segera berubah menjadi shinigami.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Ichigo sambil mengerutkan kening.

"Mau apa? Kau dengarkan, ada hollow! Aku akan memberantasnya! Kau tunggulah di sini!" Rukia bersiap berlari ketika tangan Ichigo menahan pergelangan tangannya, menahannya.

"Kau tunggu di sini. Aku yang akan mengalahkan mereka."

-

-

"ICHIGO!" teriakan Rukia menggema, menimbulkan nada-nada menyayat hati.

Yang dipanggil pun hanya tersenyum pasrah. Dengan tubuh penuh luka, Kurosaki Ichigo menatap Rukia dengan pandangan nanar.

BRZZZZ

Hujan menambah kekontrasan adegan ini.

Seorang pria tampan bersama gadis manis. Darah dan air mata. Siraman air hujan. Sungguh pemandangan yang memilukan.

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau seceroboh ini?" Rukia mati-matian menahan tangisnya. Tapi toh, usahanya gagal. Air matanya menyatu dengan air hujan, dan ia bersyukur karena setidaknya Ichigo tak akan menyadarinya.

Ichigo tersenyum mengejek, "K-kau mengkhawatirkanku, heh w-wanita keras kepala?" katanya terbata sambil menahan sakit yang melanda seluruh tubuhnya.

Rukia terdiam, menahan rasa sedih dan kesal. Kesal karena dalam situasi seperti ini, dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"A-aku, aku akan panggilkan ayahmu dan menyuruh Kon membawa tubuhmu. Kau perlu diobati." Rukia merasa itu keputusan terbik. Tapi tepat saat Rukia berdiri meninggalkan Ichigo, tangan Ichigo menahannya.

"Hei, tunggu. A-aku ingin kau di sini. Sebentar saja..."

Rukia menggeleng, "Tidak! Aku akan memanggilkan dokter. Kau yang harus tunggu di sini!"

Tangan Ichigo menariknya dengan agak keras, membuat Rukia terjatuh. Dengan perlahan, Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya ke Rukia. Bibir mereka kini hanya berjarak satuan senti.

Dan Rukia memejamkan matanya saat bibir Ichigo dengan lembut mengecup bibirnya yang gemetaran kerena dingin. Rasanya… begitu hangat di tengah siraman hujan yang membekukan kulit ini. Begitu nyaman—dan harus mereka akui—karena secara tiba-tiba ada perasaan menentramkan yang menjalari tubuh mereka.

Ichigo melepaskan ciumannya, "Sekarang, kau boleh panggil ayahku. Karena kalau nanti aku matipun, aku sudah lega karena kau mengetahui perasaanku, Kuchiki Rukia."

Rukia menggeleng, "Katakan dengan jelas, aku tidak mengerti…" katanya tersenyum.

Ichigo membalas senyuman Rukia.

Dengan wajah merona menahan senang dan malu, Ichigo mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya.

-

-

"Rukia, aishiteru…."

**--FIN--

* * *

**

**AN **inilah fic bleach pertamaku!!! Well, aku mengeditnya—mungkin kalau kalian jeli, kalian bisa melihat di mana perbedaanya dengan versi pertama. Pokoknya aku puas banget, terutama menulis di bagian terakhirnya XD ((iya, adegan kissu itu loh~))

Hihi, mungkin sedikit sok tau dalam pendeskripsiannya, abis aku sebenernya gak ngerti juga gimana rasanya kissu. ((KOK CURCOL??)) okelah, pokoknya makasih banget untuk kalian yang review. :DD maaf ya..., fic ini udah complete. DX Dan aku emang sengaja bikin ending yang ngegantung buat cerita ini. Seterah aja deh, kalian mau imajinasiin si ichigo mati dan rukia kawin ama renji (hell no!!!) atau setelahnya ichigo hidup dan bahagia dengan rukia atau— *digaplok*

Pokoknya begitulah… seterahlah mau mikir gimana. eh eh aku mau bikin fic baru lagi nih tentang mereka. diriview lagi ya, soalnya ntar balesan review masuk situ :)

Terima kasih telah membaca.

**---Myuuga Arai---**


End file.
